Blood's First Kiss
by Calai'di
Summary: A vampire's been going after Yugi's friends. But who is it? And who is he really after? YugixBakura. PG13.
1. Upon my end

Calai'di–Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic where–

Bakura (my co-host for everything): –I get to have fun, fun, fun!

Calai'di–Right. Anyway, to the formal stuff:

Disclaimers–I do not own Yugioh, it's characters, anything that came from Artemis Fowl, or the idea of a cloud of energy (Stargate SG-1, episode where Daniel dies).

Rating–There is no doubt in my mind that this is at least PG-13. That's mostly for graphic images and some language.

Oh yeah, and there's a Bakura/Yugi pairing, but you guys could probably figure that out after the first scene.

Bakura: Now have fun reading about my fun!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The cool night air felt refreshing as he walked down the street, and it was paradise compared to that stuffy bedroom; the boy never even open his window at night! He invited the dark wind that swept around him, protecting him from the dangers of the streets. And the nighttime provided it's set of pleasures as well; the smell of food was in the air, too faint for most humans to notice, but he, even in his borrowed body, could smell it, and he hungered for it. He needed to find the source before morning, when he was no longer safe on the streets, when he had to relinquish his control over the body and had to wait until the next night to find food.

As he wandered into an alley, he saw movement in the shadows ahead and the scent grew stronger. Here was a challenge worthy of his skills; moving targets were always harder to capture but much more fun to play with. He meandered after the body but had to quicken his pace as his prey did. He was getting excited as he chased the figure; it had a scent he recognized, one he sought after every night. The figure was faster than he expected, however, and it was getting away; he might have to use more energy than he would have liked tonight. Summoning the shadows, he heard a yelp as the figure tripped and fell; they pinned the boy to the ground allowing his predator to catch up. The boy squirmed to keep from looking into the creature's eyes, but the shadows forced his head to look up, his eyes open. He stared into the hypnotic gaze of the fiend and was soon standing listlessly, waiting for his captor. The predator licked his lips in anticipation as he moved closer to his prey, savoring the look of fear on the boy's face as he got closer and couldn't move. The fiend stroked the boy's hair to calm him down, while his other hand worked with the jacket to expose the boy's neck, all the while maintaining his gaze and whispering words of condolence. He hissed softly as his hand touched the cord around the youth's neck, finding memories he did not want to remember. Nonetheless, the pale skin glowed alluringly in the moonlight. The demon smiled gently at the teen and shifted his gaze to concentrate on where to attack. It was probably the one mistake he made.

"Yami!" the boy cried as he snapped back to life, though he still couldn't move. The creature cursed at his own stupidity as he swept his hand in front of the boy's face; he instantly fell limply to the ground. The demon fled into the shadows, away from his prize, and stared longingly as another figure appeared out of the darkness and carried his prey away. Bakura would just have to wait until tomorrow night.

* * * * *

"Hey Yug, are you all right?" Jonouchi asked as he noticed his friend's sullen mood. Yugi had been trying to remember to events of the night before.

"I guess so. I had that dream again."

"The one where you know there's more to it than you can remember?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to have dreams like that every night. And yet, somehow I don't think it is a dream. Last night when I woke up, I was wearing my school clothes and my jacket was half off. I don't think I could have done that in my sleep."

"What happened in this dream, Yugi?" inquired Ryou, who had been listening in.

"That's the thing, I don't really remember. Like my memory was erased. I remember I was walking home at night through an alley, when up ahead something moved in the shadows. I knew that whatever it was I didn't want to meet so I started walking the other way. It followed so I tried to run away, but I tripped and fell, and something held me down so I couldn't get up. I was forced to look at it, even though I knew I that was probably the worst thing for me to do. But I remember its eyes were beautiful and I loved to look into them. Then thoughts started appearing in my head, like the creature was telling me not to be afraid. But after that I don't remember much at all, except that it told me that shouldn't be afraid and it wasn't going to hurt me." Yugi frowned. "I don't even remember what it looked like."

"It sounds like a nightmare," Jonouchi said.

"Yugi, could you write down everything you remember about the creature for me?" Ryou asked. Yugi complied and after a minute, handed the other teen a piece of paper with a short list on it.

"Thanks. I have a theory of what it is, but I need to make sure. Will you tell me next time you have the dream?"

"Sure, but what do you think it is, Ryou?"

"A vampire."

* * * * *

Tonight, Bakura was going to be a bit more daring; he was going to practice his thieving skills. He was an excellent thief; he had been extremely annoying to the Pharaoh back in Egypt, and his other special skills only helped matters. What he really wanted was to go after Yugi again; the scent of innocence in his blood was extremely tempting, it reminded him of Ryou's, but with Yami as Yugi's personal guard, there was no way Bakura would get his prize; not tonight anyway. But there were others who were just as tantalizing, and they didn't have protection.

He took Ryou's lock-pick set out of his pocket and selected his tools, eyeing the lock. About a minute later, a loud _click_ resounded through the quiet street, startling the demon; to him, it seemed loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. He stood at the window for some time, waiting for a door to open, for someone to find him. But no one had awoken to the sound and he was safe for the time being. He cautiously slid the window open, trying not to make a sound, and scrutinized the layout of the room, looking for anything that might hinder or help him. Across from the window stood a magnificent glass case full of valuable objects and memorabilia, almost eager for him to strike. Perfect.

Bakura carefully climbed through the window and landed with a soft _thud_ on the carpet, taking care not to disturb the table under the window; he didn't want anyone to know he'd been here but for the stolen objects and destruction he'd cause upstairs. Tiptoeing to the stairs, he made sure to catch every detail of the dark house, from the smallest fold in the carpet to the lowest creak of the floor. He ascended the stairs with the same wariness, and was extra alert on the top floor as he crept to the bedrooms. As he looked in the second one, he found what he was looking for; the sleeping figure lay peacefully in bed, back to the thief. Posters of the Statue of Liberty and The Nutcracker stared down at him as he crept over to the bed; he stared longingly at the figure, remembering the prize that was still out of his reach. Sighing, he brushed the teen's hair back and out of the way, revealing her pale neck, luminescent in the moonlight shining outside her window, inviting him to take her life away. He knelt down and sank his fangs into her flesh, savoring the sweet taste of her innocence in the blood pouring from her body, enjoying the subtle difference between her's and other people's. She groaned softly and he passed a hand over her face to put her into a deeper sleep; he didn't need anyone to spoil his dinner right now, especially the dinner itself.

He finally brought his head back up after remembering that he didn't want to kill this girl, and he still had work to do. The bleeding stopped instantly when his fangs left her, leaving only two small spots on her neck. He noticed she was very white compared to before, but that always happened, especially when he found a favorite victim, and she wouldn't be like that forever; after a few days she'd be back to normal. He brushed the hair from her sweaty face before turning to leave, glancing around for anything worthy enough for him to steal. But upon seeing nothing, he walked out and crept down the stairs to the room where he'd come in to cause a little more damage.

First of all, he re-locked the window so the family wouldn't know how he'd got in. Next, he pulled a sack out of his pocket, picked the lock on the cabinet (these stupid mortals still insisted on using easily picked manual locks), and began to do what he did best.

A few minutes later, he re-locked the cabinet with a key he'd found, and he walked to the front door. Here he unlocked the door, opened it, re-locked it, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He checked the handle, and when he was satisfied that it was locked, he turned and walked down the street toward Ryou's house, bag slung over his shoulder.

Goodnight, Anzu Mazaki. 

* * * * *

"Guys! Anzu had to go to the emergency room!" Yugi exclaimed as he entered the classroom.

"She what?! What happened?" Jonouchi asked.

"Her mom called me this morning," Yugi answered, choking back tears. "She had to go to the hospital because of extreme blood loss."

"But she was fine yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. And Mrs. Mazaki said they didn't hear anything last night. She went to bed perfectly fine and was almost in a coma this morning."

"What do you think–hey Ryou, what are you doing?" Honda asked as he noticed the boy writing furiously at his desk. Ryou didn't even glance up as he answered, "I'm adding to Yugi's list. I think Anzu got attacked last night, and whatever did it was the same thing that went after Yugi. Did her mom say anything else?"

"She said some of their valuables were stolen, but the everything was still locked."

Ryou started writing again, and after a minute he looked up and said, "It's a vampire."

* * * * *

Bakura was picking locks again, this time for a greater prize. This house was definitely more of a challenge to get into; it had temperature sensitive lasers, motion responsive cameras, and retina scanners everywhere; definitely not the usual lock and key setup. But he was determined to get in, and when he was determined no one stopped him, and he was hungry; the smell of the boys living here was faint but alluring, an essence of hatred and affection at once.

He tiptoed down the silent hallway, not needing to dodge the vision of any cameras as there were none in this part of the house, arms out in front of him; his night vision didn't help him if there wasn't any light. He felt a wall pop up in front of him and felt around for a doorknob; the scent coming from the other side was sweet and pure; it made his mouth water. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked when he tried it, and there didn't seem to be any traps or lasers blocking his path when he entered. Walking over to the bed, he snickered softly at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon night-light illuminating the sleeping teen. The boy groaned and shifted in bed, moving into exactly the right position for Bakura to strike; the demon grinned in the darkness. This was too easy.

He first made sure the boy was deeply asleep, so he wouldn't wake up or move in the middle of feeding. Then he knelt down and gently bit the teen's neck, tasting the sweet blood leave the body and enter his own; it was strong and pure and flowed insanely from the human, as if his heart was beating like he'd just run a marathon or it wanted him to die.

The fiend stopped and brought his head back, eyes screwed up with confusion. He'd already drained this boy of more blood than Anzu, and in less time, but he didn't want the teen to die; then he wouldn't get to feed off him again. And besides, he had one other victim tonight. Glancing down at the teen, he noticed the boy was grimacing and had his eyes squeezed shut, like he'd felt the blood being pulled from his neck. Frowning, the creature passed his hand over the youth's face to calm him down; then he turned and headed back out into the hall, heading for the other bedroom. He was bloodthirsty, and he'd had a taste of what the Kaiba brothers had to offer; and the other brother was sure to be sweeter.

* * * * *

"Huh, wonder where Kaiba is," Jonouchi commented while they had time to talk. Kaiba hadn't shown up for class all morning, which was strange for him.

"Didn't you hear?" Ryou asked sadly. "He and Mokuba were rushed to the hospital this morning. It was on the news–("That explains why Jonouchi didn't know then," Honda commented. Jonouchi pounced on him and they started rolling around on the floor.)–Kaiba's in a coma right now because of extreme blood loss."

"Do you think it could be our vampire?" Yugi asked as Jonouchi and Honda stopped scuffling on the floor.

"I'm betting anything it is. It seems to be going after your friends, Yugi."

"Ack! That means we're next!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Relax, Jonouchi, why would a vampire want to eat a dog?" Honda teased. Jonouchi pounced on him again, and they started scuffling on the ground.

"I suggest each of us places garlic around the doors and windows in our houses, to ward off the vampire, until we figure out how to defeat it," Ryou said as Jonouchi and Honda stood up. "Maybe we'll be safe from it for a little while."

* * * * *

The boy hadn't been at home tonight, so he was probably at a friend's house. What had really irritated Bakura was not that the boy hadn't been there; what irritated him was the garlic everywhere; it was _everywhere_ it seemed, so it had been hard for him to leave Ryou's room and house because of the garlic that every doorway and windowsill. And then, when he'd managed to get past that, with help from his half-immunity from Ryou, there was more garlic at his victim's apartment! And more lined the house where he thought his victim was staying that night! It was like they'd all anticipated where he would attack! All the damn _garlic_!

At the moment, the demon was outside a bedroom where he suspected the boy was sleeping, though the scent of blood was extremely faint. He cautiously opened the door to find that no one was in the bed or within the room. He growled softly with annoyance; these people were supposed to stay asleep and in bed! Walking further into the room, he noticed a cross or two by the bed; these didn't affect him at all though since they didn't affect his hikari.

"What? Ryou? What are you doing here?" asked a voice from the doorway; it was the boy.

"I came to tell you about the vampire," Bakura answered, imitating his hikari, as he turned to face the teen; he kept his eyes down as he turned.

"You mean you got attacked?!"

"No, but you will be," he answered, raising his eyes. The teen was instantly paralyzed as their eyes locked; the demon grinned as he walked forward to his prey; there was no way he would make the same mistake as with Yugi. He stroked the boy's hair to calm him down, whispering words of comfort for the same purpose. And then the step he'd missed with Yugi; he passed a hand over the teen's eyes to, this time, keep his hypnosis going without having to look the boy in the eye. Smiling gently, on last reassurance that it wouldn't hurt, he sank his fangs into the boy's neck, inviting the strength and innocent that poured from his body, feeding the demon more than anyone else. After about a minute, the boy fell limp in his arms, and he stopped, placing the body on the floor.

And then he heard a noise from down the hall. Turning, he saw a hand shrink back into a room; someone had seen him at his work, and they were sure to tell Yugi or someone of authority, and Bakura couldn't let that happen. He strode down the hall and into the room to find another teen trying to use the phone, frantically pressing numbers and not getting a response. The demon strode in and grabbed the phone from the teen, turning his head to lock gazes at the same time. Honda was instantly hypnotized. The demon locked his hypnosis on the teen and left him standing lifeless by the phone, while he himself walked over to a desk and started writing a not. Once he finished he placed the note in the teen's hand and knocked him unconscious. Then, smirking, he left the house of Hiroto Honda to prepare for the next day.

* * * * *

"Uh, Yugi," Honda stuttered into the phone, "I think you'd better get over here."

"What do you mean? What happened Honda?"

"It's…it's…it's Jonouchi. I think he…he…"

"Don't worry, I'll be right over."

Yugi practically ran to Honda's house, where he was met by the teen and led to his friend's lifeless body. On Jonouchi's neck were the two telltale spots showing where he'd been bitten.

"Uh oh, this is bad," Yugi whimpered as his checked Jonouchi's pulse. "We need to get Jonouchi to a hospital _now_."

"Uh, Yugi, I found this in my hand when I woke up this morning," Honda said as he handed him an envelope; it was address to Yugi from "A close friend." He opened it and found a letter to "My friend Yugi"; it read:

__

To my dear Yugi Mutou:

If you're reading this, you have no doubt discovered my later victim, Katsuya Jonouchi. Well I'm not done yet, Yugi. I have touched all but one of your friends; can you guess who's left? I am keeping the last safe with me in the Warehouse District near the dock. You had better show up by noon the day you receive this or your friend Ryou might not live to see the sunset.

Signed,

Seth's Accomplice

"Oh my god! He's got Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed once he'd read the letter.

"What are we gonna do, Yugi?"

Yugi was busy reading an extra line of words on the inside of the envelope: _Come _completely_ alone, or else…_ They were written in blood.

"You have to Jonouchi to the hospital," he answered, tucking the letter into his pocket. "I'll go after Ryou."

* * * * *

Yugi cautiously entered a warehouse and looking around; he'd been led there by a trail of bloody arrows on the street. He unfortunately didn't have much protection since the garlic and crosses hadn't seemed to work. He spotted a mass of white hair in the far reaches of the warehouse and rushed over to untie Ryou. As he worked, he noticed his friend had two marks on his neck like Jonouchi's, and he didn't seem to be conscious. When he finished, Yugi shook Ryou to get him to wake up and received a satisfying groan as the boy tried to sit up on his own.

"Ryou! Ryou! Can you hear me? Are you all right?" Yugi asked frantically as the boy held his head like he had a headache.

"Yugi? No, no, what are you doing here? Bakura, he–ahhhh, I'm so weak," Ryou complained.

"Do you need help?" Yugi held out his hand; the teen took it gratefully and pulled himself to his feet, nearly falling as he stood on shaky legs.

"Thank you," Ryou said, staring into Yugi's eyes. Nothing happened.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital–"

"No." Ryou pulled away from Yugi and retreated a few steps, still staring into his eyes, hoping he could get past the mirrored sunglasses. Yugi watched, frightened, as he saw someone he thought was a friend reveal himself as the demon that haunted his dreams.

"Bakura? You're the–"

"Yes, I'm the vampire. The one who put your friends in the hospital, who made Ryou suffer. You don't know how long I've been watching you, waiting for a chance to strike. And now I have that chance."

"But…but why? Why would you want _me_ that much? I'm not _that_ special."

Bakura snickered softly at this statement. "Yes, yes you are. You are the purest boy I have ever met in three thousand years. It's your purity that sets you apart from other people, and, unfortunately for you, the reason I've been wanting you so much."

"But–"

"Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?" he questioned as he moved closer to Yugi. Those sunglasses didn't prevent him from bewitching the boy with his voice. "I'm addicted to the taste of innocence, Yugi; I can smell it. And if I haven't already told you, you're most innocent boy I know."

He seized Yugi by the wrist and held tight, easily overcoming the boy's feeble attempts to free himself.

"It won't hurt, Yugi," the fiend said gently as he brushed back the boy's hair; Yugi's efforts were becoming weaker and weaker. "I doubt you'll even feel it. You just have to let me take off your glasses, okay?"

"I could kill you right now," Yugi answered, free hand reaching to his back pocket.

"That's probably rue, I'm sure you could, but then you'd be killing Ryou as well, wouldn't you?"

Yugi froze as the truth sank in; to kill Bakura, he'd have to kill Ryou, his friend. He stared fearfully up at the demon.

"You see now, don't you?" Bakura inquired as he removed the boy's glasses. "There's no way you can win, Yugi. But I can help you; I can let you escape this. You'll be with your friends in no time. Just say the word."

Yugi lowered his eyes in defeat, trying to think of another option, but while also thinking about what the vampire had said. Maybe it was painless; he could just go to sleep and not notice a thing.

__

No Yugi, don't do it. Please don't just give up…

Yugi raised his head in confusion. Ryou?

__

Yugi, you have to kill him.

But, what about–

Don't worry about me. I'll be all right; I promise. Just kill Bakura, now.

But–

Now!!!

"I'm sorry Ryou!" Yugi yelled as he plunged a stake into Bakura's chest. The demon screamed and disappeared, leaving Ryou crying in his place. Yugi caught his friend as he fell, tears falling to the floor to mix with the quickly forming pool of blood.

"Ryou, you said you would be okay," Yugi cried. Ryou smiled weakly.

"I will be okay; I promise, and I never break a promise to a friend. You did the right thing, Yugi; you saved me, and you saved everyone else. Thank you." He closed his eyes and let out one last breath, but then he didn't really die, not in the normal sense of the word anyway. In that last breath, his body started to glow and turned into a cloud of energy, it floated away from Yugi and took shape as a familiar form, one Yugi had only seen once. Change of Heart.

"See Yugi," he said with a smile, eyes glittering compassionately, "I'm okay, and I'll always be with you. I'm your guardian angel, and you'll always be okay."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Calai'di– Now let's have a little contest type thing. I want to know if anyone can guess where in the last section Ryou and Bakura switched places. Remember, Bakura's an _extremely_ good actor and it really isn't hard for him to trick Yugi. The answer's kind of obvious to me, but that might be because I'm the author. Depending on how many people figure it out, it might affect whether I post any alternate scenes or not. Good luck.

Bakura: Calai'di are you insane?

Calai'di: I thought we decided that was an irrelevant question for both of us.

Bakura: They're never going to figure it out. Do you realize how subtle that transition was?

Calai'di: Shut up, you're giving too much info! I'm leaving it at: good luck to the readers and may Thoth bless your writing!


	2. The poems!

Calai'di–These are two poems I've written that I think are extremely appropriate at the end of this story. The first one was actually inspired by another fanfic called A Deathly Wish that I really like, so I have to give some credit to the author, Sypherus.

Enjoy reading!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When a Friend Dies

As tears well in my eyes,

I remember your smile in troubled times.

I can't believe that you're gone,

And that smile will never shine again.

I know you're in a better place,

But I can't keep the sorrow from my face.

I wish you were here to dry these tears,

And then all would be right again.

There were so many things I wanted to say,

So much I want us to do.

But now you're gone, in better place,

I hope you have fun while you're there.

So now I want you to know that you're missed.

You're friends are here thinking of you.

You'll always be here in our hearts.

And were waiting to see you again.

Ryou as Change of Heart Appearing as the Angel of Death

Appearing now before my eyes,

An apparition fills the skies.

Long white locks frame slender face,

Angel with posture of tender grace.

Essence of both dark and light,

Pale on the left, black on the right.

A heart in hand soothes mind and soul,

Gentle eyes reveal emblazoned coal.

Light feathers flutter with white,

By demon wings colored with night.

In glowing light and hidden dark,

Appearing to relieve the spark.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I also had poem about vampire that I didn't finish and can't, unfortunately, since I started on one of my science tests and I never got the test back. Oh well.

May Thoth bless your writing! ;-)


End file.
